Innocent Souls Broken
by AquaRose
Summary: The story of a mithra and her innocence of the world being a good place being broken. Permanently over. Sorry guys. There will be no new updates.
1. Default Chapter

**Innocence Souls Broken** (name to be changed once I think of one)

Written by: **AquaRose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Vana'diel. Squaresoft does. I am not making any money off of using their land, this is a fanfic based on my own original mithra character and several of my friends and x-friends on the Fairy servers past adventures. Male mithra philosophy and the reasons for the battles belong to me (and some to Sert, Mashiro, and sadly enough perverted old Kainmacbeth)

Authors Note:

This is really the first time I've attempted writing real fan fic, I had a few really lame ones a couple years ago in my Star Wars craze, but my writing style has changed drastically since then. So please don't be too cruel when reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. If you're a fellow Final Fantasy fan like my self or whatever. If there are any beta readers who would like to work with me, I'm looking for one, give me an e-mail

Aqua

**Prolong It Starts**

Drafts of greenish moonlight spread across the barren land owned and wasted away by the Bastokians. The night brought about a certain amount of coolness that the blistering day of the solar flare had denied. Yet, the creatures of Bastok had not ventured out into the heat for the sake of sanity and risking the heat of unforgiving measures. But on the night of the green moon only the brave were known to leave Bastok's safe haven and go past the walls to the wilderness beyond. For on this night monsters of great strength were known to roam out of their dens and many an unsuspecting adventurer had fallen to their tooth and claw. The young mithra standing by a fumarole in southern Gustaberg was one such of these adventures.

Quick green eyes searching through the think steam, she was searching for Bastok in the shadows of the night. Taking a few steps forward, her foot was dampened by a pool of warm sulfuric water. She quickly with drew it and started making her way around it. So focused was she on getting out of this horrid damp place that ruined her fur's smooth look and made her want to scream, that she didn't notice anything around her.

Included in this list of things she didn't notice was a rather large beast that had appeared out of the mist and was slowly making its way to where she was. When it reached her, it began drawing it's sword and had raised it to attack her when a tall lean figure suddenly jumped out of the steam and cut it in half. It splashed nosily into the pool with a large splash. The mithra did a flipped head over heals landing on her feet facing the scene that might have been her death. She sat down hard when she saw the Copper Quadev lying dead in the pool, and the tall Elvaan standing, sword still drawn above it. The shock of it all did not do her brain much good, so it decided to do what most brains do when they are shocked, it shut down.

**To be Continued in Chapter 1Assignments**

Authors Note: I'd love reviews


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Author note:** Hey folks, Aqua here, your probably wondering why I have not updated this story in what seems like forever. Truth is I quit FFXI for quite some time and have just now rejoined. This being true I have now written a new chapter to celebrate the grand tiding of Saira being alive and well again  
**  
Legal Stuff:** Yeah, I know I don't own Square Soft, Final Fantasy or any of the copywrited stuffs mentioned below. I'm not making any money off this! So back of you lawyers of doom! Even so, Saira, Mashiro and Torlin in their very basic being are all of my (and my close guy friend's) owning. Don't steal them! I have hard copies sitting around dated and such of non-FFXI versions of them, so if you want to use them, just ask, I really don't mind.

"OW!" yelped Saira, jumping up with a start. Confusion was the first emotion that took over her brained as it cleared, she was sitting on an oversized bronze bed and a male Elvaan stood next to her, knife in hand. "What in the gobbie are you doing to me you overgrown stick!" Her voice rung with disgust which was thoroughly directed at her rescuer who was now putting the knife in his belt.

"I called it cleared shrapnel from the queen of fainting. Yes that's you little Miss Mithra who I rescued 3 hours ago wandering around without even a staff." He said grinning at her as her eyes glared from their normal green to yellow in indignation and anger. Walking over to a small table across the room he said "On a more serious note you might want to buy some new pants, yours got torn when you fell."

Saira readily blushed when she realized that yes, she was laying with only one pant leg in a strange bed, to make matters worse a large bloody gash was on her right leg, on the bed around her were several shards of Quadav armor, rocks and a insect she had never seen before "Did all that stuff get in my leg when I fell?" she asked in disbelief'

"Um well," began the Elvaan, "The shrapnel came when I killed your attacker, the rocks when I dropped you trying to get you here." His face reddened slightly when he mentioned dropping her "and that bug, who knows where it came from, it was still alive when I pulled it out."

"Saira made a face of deep disgust as she looked down at the bug, she hated the idea of touching bugs, no less one being in her. "Um… sorry… I didn't mean to…" she started, now embarrassed beyond measure at what an idiot she was.

The Elvaan waved off her efforts to apologize with a few words "Not to worry Missy, all in a days work," with a grin he added "Save the lovely young mithra from unknown overpowering enemies and then drag her to your home in her fainted stupor." Walking back her way he stood over Saira and closed his eyes, summoning forth the power from the air around him and then with a swirl of blue magic thrust out of air of twirled around the gash, and then it was no more. "There ye go Miss, aye, good as new." He said.

Saira barely blinking, healing spells were things she was very familiar with, the aspect that made her brow twist to a confused look was who the spell was coming from. Giving the Elvaan a confused look, she asked, "I have met many a healing white mage, and a few warriors, but never one who is both… how can you be both?"

The Elvaan gave her a grin, "Never heard of a Paladin Missy? We are Warrior types with a leaning toward protection and healing spells. Divine protectors of the thing that are holy and what not." With that he added, "I do believe I have yet to introduce myself, I am Mashiro of San'doria at your service."

"Oh! Um…" Saira jumped up and thrust her hand out to him, in a way customary to her village, "I am Saira of Torlin, village of the healers." Mashiro grasped her hand and heartily shook hers. Saira felt her ears quiver with the touch of his strong hand. She knew from that moment that she and Mashiro would be friends.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Lady Saira, though I know not of your village, I do pray all will be well with us from this point on." Said Mashiro, his blue eyes aglow with a natural warmth.

**End Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, just for your info there is some big time plot startin in a chapter or two and lots of action and stuff in three to four chapters! Look forward to it genki mithra bounces around


End file.
